


Date Crashing

by WellGoodLuckWithThat (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious!Clay, date crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WellGoodLuckWithThat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: 'How about a thing of Clay accidentally crashing another one of Tony and Brad's dates?' - anonymous





	

**Author's Note:**

> Send me Clay x Tony prompts on Tumblr ! (well-good-luck-with-that)

“Brad, are you honestly still mad at me?” Tony asks worriedly, his puppy-dog eyes watching his boyfriend’s frustrated face with honest confusion. “I thought we were over this.” 

Brad sighs and moves his hand away from where Tony had gripped it, looking miserably out of Monet’s grubby window. “I’m not sure we are going to get over this, Tony.” He replies quietly, avoiding the crestfallen look in Tony's eyes and resisting the urge to comfort him. 

“But-“

“Hey, Tony! Brad.” Clay interrupts Tony’s response with his happy greeting, and Tony can’t deny that it’s good to see his friend smiling again. “I didn’t know you were here, I’ll just get my drink, right?” Without waiting for a response, Clay strides over towards the counter where Skye is doodling, and places his order. Brad lets out a growl of frustration. 

“Look, Clay’s had a tough time of it lately… there’s no harm in him hanging out with us.” Tony starts, sensing his boyfriend’s annoyance at being interrupted. “I was really worried about him, Brad… those tapes, they messed him up.” He tells him quietly. 

Brad just scoffs. “Tony. This is the fifth date he’s interrupted in two weeks… which I guess I should be thankful for anyway, right? Cause’ the rest of the time it’s just you two on your own.” 

Tony frowns. He and Clay didn’t spend that much time together, did they? Clay often comes over to his in the evenings for dinner, and Tony’s brothers are forever teasing him about the boy but that doesn’t mean anything right? “I just… I just want to make sure he’s doing okay, Brad.” 

“And forget about me in the process?” 

Tony goes to open his mouth but is interrupted by Clay returning, a steaming mug of cappuccino in his hand and one of the muffins Tony loves. “They were out of my usual blueberry, but I thought I’d still get you one.” Clay smiles as he slides the muffin over, and shuffles into the seat between the two boys. “How is everything guys?” 

“Well, actually Clay, Tony and I were-“

“- just discussing my history essay. The one on British Monarchs?” Tony cuts in, giving Brad a pointed look that begged him not to make this an issue. 

“Ah yeah, I actually started mine the other week if you need to have a look?” Clay asks, characteristically oblivious to the tension between the other two at the table. “Took me ages to track down the right sources but it isn’t difficult once you get started.” 

“Fascinating.” Brad mutters to himself as he crosses his arms and sighs. Tony glares at him but Clay just smiles completely unsuspecting, softening Tony’s expression immediately. Brad rolls his eyes. 

“So, you guys got any plans for today?” Clay asks, sipping his cappuccino and smiling warmly at his friends. 

“Not really, just hanging around here I think.” Tony smiles back. 

“You’ll be going to Tony’s later no doubt?” Brad asks sarcastically, knowing the answer already but hoping to make Clay squirm. 

Clay, as usual, didn’t take the bait. “Probably! Tony’s been showing me some more of his old mix tapes so-“. Brad cuts him off with some disbelieving laughter causing Clay to frown at him in confusion. Tony just looks down in embarrassment at his boyfriend’s behaviour. “Am I missing something here?” Clays asks, looking between the two as if finally noticing the icy atmosphere. 

“Oh, he finally notices!” Brad exclaims, raising his arms in a mocking manner. "You surely can't be that oblivious, Jensen?"

“Brad!” Tony scolds. 

Clay just looks even more confused. “What?” 

“It would be nice, _Clay_ , if Tony and I could spend some time without you hanging around like a lost puppy.” Brad finally snaps. 

Tony looks at Brad in disbelief as the colour drains on Clay’s face and he realises what Brad is saying. “Oh… ohh…” Clay stutters. “I’m… I’m so sorry, guys.” He looks between Brad and Tony apologetically. “I’ll leave… sorry, just lemme…” Clay gets to his feet and begins to put his jacket on. 

“No, Clay, wait.” Tony starts, getting to his feet. 

“Really!?” Brad shouts, drawing the attention of some other people in the coffee shop. “You’re actually stopping him going?” 

“He’s my friend, Brad! And he’s been through a lot lately and you have no right to speak to him like that!” Tony finally explodes. “Clay. If you want to stay, stay. If Brad has a problem he can leave.” The boy states firmly, sitting down as he crosses his arms. Clay just looks between them again. 

“Fine.” Brad mutters. “If that’s your choice, Tony, then enjoy your time with your precious Clay, but don’t expect me to hang around.” With that, the taller boy gets to his feet before giving Clay an aggressive look and storming out of Monet’s. 

“Ah man, Tony, I am so sorry.” Clay tells him, sitting down and putting a hand on his friends shoulder. “I’ll go after him if you want? Explain there’s nothing going on?” 

Tony smiles at him weakly. “It’s okay, Clay.” 

“Are you sure, man? Cos’-“

“Clay!” Tony looks him in the eyes. “It’s honestly fine. I won’t give up spending time with you to be with him.”

Clay looks touched for a moment before noticing his hand is still on Tony’s shoulder, their faces not too far apart. He coughs awkwardly before letting his hand fall. “That’s… that’s good.” He finishes lamely, face flushing.

Tony smiles properly this time, and he lets out a little chuckle. “We have been spending a lot of time together since… well, you know. It’s been nice.” He tells the other boy genuinely. 

“Yeah… yeah.” Clay nods, giving a tight smile back. “Just uh… sorry it broke you and Brad up. I uh… y’know… I wouldn’t give up spending time with you either.” Clay adds with a hint of embarrassment before Tony nods happily in response, and the pair fall into a slightly awkward silence as they look at each other, smiles bright on their faces, cheeks tinged pink. “So… you wanna go back to yours and watch a film or something..?” Clay ends up asking. 

Tony let’s out a laugh. “Shall we pick up some ice-cream on the way?” He jokes, smirking at the confused look he gets in return. “Chocolate? Let’s go nuts and throw on The Notebook, yeah?” 

“Well, I mean we can watch whatever you want Ton-“ 

Clay is cut off by another bout of Tony’s laughter he slaps a hand down on his shoulder. “I’m messing with you, Clay. I don’t need to be looked after, okay? I’m fine! Let’s just go hang out.” Despite Tony’s smile, Clay continues to look slightly confused causing the former to let out a slight sigh. “We’ve been over for a while really… just clinging on. You know how he felt about you and I, Clay, even when I told him it was nothing but friendship.” 

“Is it?” Clay asks suddenly, finally looking his friend in the eyes again. 

It’s Tony’s turn to look confused. “Is it what?” He asks, his big eyes searching the other boys’ for answers. 

“Us… well, I mean… you and I… we’re just… friends?” The blue-eyed boy questions gently, looking at his friend’s reaction. 

Tony’s face just falls dramatically. “Clay, I would never do anything to jeopardise this friendship, you know that, right?” He asks frantically, searching for reassurance that Clay did know this important fact. “I’ve only ever wanted to be there for you… especially after… after Hannah and there’s no way I’d put any feelings I have before that-“

“-so there are feelings there then? Romantic feelings? Only when I asked last time… well, you were a bit vague dude.” Clay cuts him off, for once in his life not beating around any bushes, determined to find out the true extent to his best friend’s feelings towards him. Tony’s complexion goes slightly red at his questions, and it takes a few moments for Clay to realise that he’s blushing. Clay smiles. “You’re blushing, man.” 

Tony wipes a hand over his embarrassed face and groans. “I’m sorry if this makes things awkward.” He simply states, before leaning back in his chair and pouting. 

Clay’s grin only gets wider. “So you’re into me, right? I’m not reading this wrong?” 

“Jesus, Clay! Do I need to write it down in words? Because I think it’s pretty damn obvious how I feel!” Tony exclaims, his pout still evident as he stops speaking. 

It’s silent again for a couple of seconds. “Is there like… rules about waiting a certain amount of time before I make a move then or…?” Clay asks genuinely, and it takes Tony a good few moments to realise Clay is not actually messing with him. 

“You’re serious?” He confirms, giving a disbelieving smile when Clay nods. “All this time, Clay, I could’ve had you.” He mutters, rolling his eyes at the other boy. “If you think your feelings were obvious then you really need to read up on communications class.” 

Clay just laughs, before he leans over and unexpectedly gives Tony a gentle, lingering kiss. “Movie, then? And I dunno... maybe we can... make up for lost time?” He grins, but there's a hint of nervousness behind his tone. 

Tony just grins back. “I think I'm okay with that actually." And he laughs as Clay blushes through his laughter. 

And if Tony’s brothers teased him relentlessly when he brought Clay home as his boyfriend, blinding smile on his face and cheeks rosy, then he was too damn happy to even notice.


End file.
